


Бэтвулф

by churchill, risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2019-2020 по заявке Di_LuАртер: Di_LuАвторы: churchill~&risowatorБета: Lisa HuntСаммари: Дерек просит Стайлза притвориться его парой
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Бэтвулф

  
Штатный инспектор по кадрам корпуса специального назначения «Дабл Виски» Виктория Арджент была по-мужски коротко стриженной, спокойной и очень уверенной в себе волчицей, чёрт возьми! Дерек знал об этом, но всё равно считал это подставой: предыдущий инспектор — Бобби Финсток — был человеком. С каких пор на эту должность начали брать оборотней? Наверное, в этом был смысл для дела — оборотню не соврать, он поймёт по пульсу. Но Дереку это было невыгодно.

Она махнула ему, предлагая сесть, и, когда Дерек устроился в глубоком кожаном кресле, разложила перед собой папки — он видел со своего места, что это их со Стайлзом дела. И уставилась на Дерека холодным взглядом светлых глаз.

— Как давно вы почувствовали способности альфы?

Дерек покосился взглядом на папки с документами — там наверняка была эта информация. Но, заранее настроившись, что разговор может оказаться долгим, терпеливо ответил:

— Лет с тринадцати начал чувствовать. В семнадцать меня инициировали как альфу.

Когда он ощутил в себе это — предчувствие искры, возможности обращать, создавать стаю, вести за собой — то даже стал терпимее по отношению к младшим, словно заведомо согласился брать на себя ответственность. Ему тринадцать, он почти альфа, рано или поздно он войдёт в полную силу, а значит, уже обязан заботиться о других и опекать их.

— Какие у вас были проблемы с контролем?

— Особо никаких, — пожал плечами Дерек.

Он действительно не мог припомнить за собой чего-то, что пророчили родителям юных потенциальных альф-оборотней, как в той памятке из протестантской церкви, которую Дерек как-то нашёл дома: вспышки бесконтрольной агрессии, стремление оставаться в волчьей форме не только в полнолуние, нападения на людей и всё в таком духе.

Поэтому Дерек считал, что сложности с контролем альфы и необходимость для оборотня иметь пару несколько преувеличивают. Да, он помнил Лору, выходившую из себя чуть ли не через день. Когда в семнадцать она сошлась с Куртом, своим, тогда ещё будущим, мужем, то стала сдержаннее. И совсем успокоилась, когда стала бетой Дерека после его инициации. Ещё он видел во время службы слетевших с катушек альф, которых с расстояния обстреливали дротиками со снотворным, а потом, спелёнутых, как буйных, в смирительной рубашке, увозили в спецбольницу.

Только потерять над собой контроль может любой — и человек в том числе.

Но требование, чтобы альфа состоял в отношениях с постоянной парой — неважно, человеком или другим оборотнем, — было вписано во все армейские инструкции, касающиеся вервульфов.

А ещё появление пары раздражающе романтизировали — как некое удивительное особое чувство. Но Дерек ни с кем из своих партнеров такого не испытывал. И к своим тридцати, честно говоря, поставил на этой идее жирный крест. Если бы ещё не эти дурацкие проверки...

— С какого времени вы стали чувствовать себя стабильным?

— Почти всегда. Ещё с тринадцати. Я же вам говорю.

Виктория внимательно посмотрела на Дерека. Но тот был спокоен: он не соврал ей ни единым словом.

— Давайте перейдём к вопросам о вашей паре. Расскажите, пожалуйста, о своих отношениях. Как давно вы встречаетесь со Стайлзом?

Ладно, к этому вопросу Дерек был готов: он его ожидал.

— О, мы знакомы практически с самого детства, — Дерек улыбнулся, мечтательно закатив глаза, вспоминая родительский дом, лето с братьями и сёстрами.

— Дерек, привет! — какой-то парень со смутно знакомым запахом схватил вдруг Дерека за руку в коридоре на выходе из штаба, где ему только что вставили пропиздон на тему отсутствия информации о постоянном партнёре. «У альфы взвода должна быть пара. Не решишь эту проблему в ближайшее время, снимем с должности», — сказали Дереку. Просто зашибись, какая нелепая ситуация.

— Эй, — Дерек выдернул руку из чужой хватки. И вгляделся в парня: пухлогубое курносое лицо, покрытое родинками, короткая стрижка, карие глаза. Стайлз. Надо же. — Привет, Стайлз.

— О! — разулыбался тот. — Давно не виделись!

— Давно, — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Может, пропустим вечером по стаканчику? Поболтаем? — радостно предложил Стайлз.

Дерек, всё ещё загруженный мыслью о том, что надо как-то обойти этот дебильный вопрос с парой, невольно принюхался: Стайлз был свободен, он пах только самим собой. И если и трахался с кем-то, то с того момента прошло много времени.

— Я с радостью, — широко улыбнулся Дерек.

— Мы жили в одном городе когда-то, — не видя никакой реакции от Арджент, решил уточнить Дерек. — Даже сложно сказать, когда именно познакомились. Вы, наверное, знаете, что Стайлз работает в нашей...

— Знаю, — перебила Виктория. — Как вы начали встречаться?

В полупустом баре Стайлз, раскрасневшись от пива, полвечера тарахтел, рассказывая то про дела каких-то общих знакомых типа Эрики Рейес и Айзека Лейхи. Дерек едва знал этих людей — они учились на несколько лет позже, в параллели со Стайлзом, но всё равно внимательно слушал. Было в его болтовне что-то лихорадочное и нервное, словно Стайлз всё время волнуется. Наверное, он и волновался — Дерек чувствовал его торопливый пульс. Но он был таким с самого начала встречи и всё не замедлялся. Может, это было нормой для Стайлза?

— Кем ты работаешь? — вклинился Дерек в одну из пауз.

— В отделе по технической безопасности, — замялся вдруг Стайлз.

— И чем вы там занимаетесь? — Дерек знал про этот отдел, там сидели всякие умники, которые спокойно могли за полчаса лишить тебя собственной цифровой идентичности, денег на счетах и сделать человеком-невидимкой для государства.

— Разным, — уклончиво ответил Стайлз. — А ты сейчас где?

Дереку понравилось, что Стайлз ушёл от ответа: значит, он болтает не всегда и везде. И там, где нужно, сможет не трепаться. И ему можно довериться.

— Альфа взвода.

— Круууто! — уважительно протянул Стайлз. — Дерек Хейл был крутым и остался крутым! — нетрезво провозгласил он и отсалютовал кружкой: — За крутого альфу!

И Дерек решился.

— Можно попросить тебя о помощи?

Чёрт, этот нервный всё время не смолкающий пульс продолжал бить по ушам и не давал считывать реакцию Стайлза. Кнопку он себе в ботинок подложил, что ли? Дерек как-то видел в кино, как парень обманывал так детектор лжи — тело истерило от постоянной боли и этим заглушало любую реакцию на ложь.

— Конечно! Робин всегда спешит Бэтмену на помощь! — с готовностью ответил Стайлз. — Всё, что смогу в рамках закона.

— Мне нужен постоянный партнёр.

— Что?! — Стайлз чуть не выплеснул на себя пиво, хотя в кружке оставалось чуть меньше половины.

— У меня никого нет. Мне нужно вписать кого-то постоянным партнёром. Иначе меня выгонят с работы. — Про «выгонят» Дерек, конечно, преувеличил. Никто его не выгонит, переведут ниже по должности или посадят копаться в бумажках. Но Дерек этого не хотел.

— Ох! — карие глаза Стайлза расширились от сочувствия. — Но почему?

— Ну знаешь, считается, что если у альфы нет пары, то он нестабилен.

— А ты нестабилен?

— Я стабилен, — начал злиться Дерек. — Просто такие правила.

— Оу, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кого-то найти? У нас в отделе есть...

— Нет, — перебил Дерек, пока Стайлз не начал перечислять, какие девушки есть у них в отделе. После легализации однополых союзов и отмены в армии закона «не спрашивай, не говори» Дерек не собирался скрываться. — Я хочу, чтобы моим партнёром стал ты.

На этот раз Стайлз всё-таки облился пивом. Вскочил из-за стола и смущённо пробормотал:

— Прости, я сейчас вернусь. — И почти убежал в сторону уборной. Дерек проследил за ним взглядом: Стайлз прихрамывал, значит, всё-таки или что-то с ногой, и она болит, или и вправду какая-нибудь кнопка в ботинке. Если второе, то Стайлз странный. Впрочем, Дерек это знал и раньше.

Стайлз вернулся через несколько минут, кое-как просушив рубашку. Теперь он весь пах пивом, но зато явно протрезвел.

— Так что там? Про твоего партнёра? — с нарочито независимым видом спросил Стайлз. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Надо будет пройти небольшое собеседование — чтобы поверили, что это правда. И они, по идее, отстанут. Дальше мы сами по себе.

— Без проблем. Конечно, Стайлз поможет старому другу! — провозгласил тот.

Дерек не стал уточнять, что они ни разу не друзья. И никогда ими не были.

— И ещё, — добавил Дерек. — Надо будет хотя бы один раз переспать. Как ты относишься к сексу с оборотнями?

Вот тут он наконец услышал сбой в сердечном ритме Стайлза — сердце не стало биться быстрее, оно просто пропустило удар.

— А это ещё зачем? — пробормотал ошарашенный Стайлз.

— Оборотни по запаху определяют партнёров. Вот, например, я сейчас точно знаю, что у тебя никого нет.

— Ааа... Ну да, — как-то сразу сжался Стайлз. — Нет никого.

— Мы переспим? — переспросил Дерек. — Ты не против?

— Ну если надо, то конечно. Переспим, — неуверенно ответил Стайлз.

«Чёрт. Почему он дёргается? Не может же быть, что столько лет?..» — подумал тогда ещё Дерек.

— Как мы начали встречаться? — задумчиво повторил вопрос Виктории Дерек, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Когда он стал достаточно взрослым, мы как-то сходили со Стайлзом в бар поболтать. Ну, знаете, вспомнить общих знакомых. У нас много... общих знакомых. А потом встретились снова, и снова. И как-то само собой завертелось.

Виктория внимательно разглядывала Дерека, а тот вдруг пожалел, что не сделал то самое, в чём подозревал тогда Стайлза — не сунул себе кнопку в ботинок. Не то чтобы это помогло — оборотней приучали терпеть боль с детства. Но хоть что-то, что могло бы сбить Викторию с толку — она явно считывала Дерека.

Но потом Виктория пошла по стандартному списку: как зовут маму Стайлза, где тот учился, какую кухню предпочитает и дальше в том же духе. И Дерек расслабился. Когда его только принимали в подразделение, он заполнял такую анкету — правда, для должности ниже — и проверку прошёл формально. Финсток просто протянул ему два бланка с вопросами и сказал:

— У тебя же есть пара? Впишите ответы.

Дерек был геем. И Бобби был геем. Они друг друга, само собой, вычислили. Но сказать об этом в открытую никто из них тогда не мог. Потребовать, чтобы Дерек привёл пару для совместного интервью, Финсток не мог тоже. Он это понимал, потому и сунул анкеты с вопросами.

Свою часть Дерек заполнил сам, а второй бланк отдал Лоре. Та долго ворчала, что Дерек никак не определится наконец со своей личной жизнью. А уже давно пора, и эта его просьба незаконна вообще-то. А альфе действительно нужна пара. Но проставила ответы от гипотетической «пары» Дерека. Заполненные вопросники Дерек вернул Финстоку, и всё обошлось. А список вопросов Дерек тогда сфоткал на всякий случай. И вот пригодилось: Виктория задавала похожие.

Потом она спросила про то, от кого исходила инициатива в сексе. Это тоже было легко.

— Мы дождались, когда Стайлз станет взрослым, и я стал у него первым. Мы ждали этого момента оба. Но инициировал секс я.

— Попробуйте описать вашу самую первую встречу, Дерек. Когда вы оба ещё жили в... — Виктория заглянула в папку с личным делом Дерека, — Бикон-Хиллз.

Чёрт. Такого вопроса в списке Бобби не было. И это вовсе не то, что Дерек хотел бы с кем-то обсуждать: это был самый неловкий момент в его жизни.

Его тогда бросила Пейдж. И когда! Накануне выпускного бала, на который они собирались пойти вместе. При всех.

Дерек злился на весь мир: и на себя-дурака, и на Пейдж, которая ещё не знала, кого она потеряла, и на парней из команды, не понимающих, что ему нужно побыть одному. Дерек уходил всё дальше вдоль трибун, но всё равно чувствовал чьё-то присутствие — слышал чужое взволнованно бьющееся сердце. Несколько раз обернувшись и никого не заметив, он взобрался повыше, сел на ступеньки и приготовился грустить.

Тут-то он и появился.

Пацан лет десяти: его пульс и оглушал Дерека. Мальчишка был явно из их же школы, только из средних классов. Дерек даже вспомнил его: сын шерифа с забавной кличкой — Стилус или Стайлз — что-то в этом духе. С его матерью вроде бы даже дружила мама Дерека.

Он встал перед Дереком, решительный, как маленький бульдозер. Щёки у пацана были красные от очевидного волнения. Вкупе со взъерошенным видом и серьёзно насупленным лицом это смотрелось уморительно.

— Если тебе не с кем идти на выпускной, я могу сходить с тобой, — протараторил пацан и сунул в руки Дереку какую-то картонку.

Дерек так обалдел от услышанного, что машинально взял и развернул её. Это оказалась кривая самодельная открытка, сделанная из куска белой плотной бумаги. Внутри красным фломастером было нарисовано сердечко.

Дерек на несколько мгновений даже задумался, как же устроены мозги у этого парнишки. С чего он решил, что Дереку это вообще интересно? Или это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш? Их снимает скрытая камера? Впрочем, никто в здравом уме не стал бы устраивать такое с оборотнем. Да и пацан волновался по-настоящему — словно ему действительно было важно, что скажет Дерек.

— Эээ… — пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то приемлемый ответ. — Спасибо, конечно. Но вряд ли тебя пустят на наш выпускной.

— С тобой пустят, — важно сообщил пацан. — Ты же крутой!

Дерек усмехнулся.

— Прости, парень. Но дело не выгорит. Вот если бы ты мне посоветовал красивую девчонку... — Дерек вообще-то знал, почему его бросила Пейдж — так открыто и при всех. Наверняка увидела, как он целовался в раздевалке с Гарри, парнем из его команды — а, значит, Дереку тогда не показалось, что он учуял её запах. Даже если и так, это был просто эпизод, и Дерек переболеет этим. Он по девушкам. И этот пацан тоже должен это понять.

— И она снова тебя бросит, — парировал парнишка. — А я бы никогда тебя не бросил.

Дерек начал закипать. Только советов от малолетки ему не хватало.

— Ладно, парень. — Дерек поднялся со ступенек. — Бывай.

Машинально сунул открытку, которую всё это время держал в руках, в карман, и, не оглядываясь, ушёл. И пока уходил, продолжал слушать торопливый стук чужого сердца.

— Трудно сказать про самую первую встречу. Мы же учились в одной школе. Но в тот день Стайлз подарил мне открытку и предложил сходить с ним на выпускной, — сказал Дерек.

Виктория бросила взгляд в их дела, что-то явно сопоставляя.

— Стайлз попросил вас пойти с ним на его выпускной?

— Нет. Он предложил сходить со мной на мой.

— Вот как! — хмыкнула Виктория и снова бросила взгляд в бумаги. — А какая у вас разница в возрасте?

— Семь лет.

— Смелый поступок для десятилетнего мальчика, вы не находите? — сказала вдруг Виктория. — Предполагаю, что вы были очень популярны в школе, Дерек.

— Ну он всегда был храбрым, — пробормотал Дерек с ощущением, что всё меньше контролирует разговор. Он рассчитывал на стандартную проверку, а не перетряхивание их со Стайлзом несуществующих отношений. — Он вообще классный парень. Иначе бы мы не были вместе.

— Та ситуация всё ещё важна для вас?

— Какая? — нахмурился Дерек.

— С открыткой.

— Послушайте, вы спросили, как мы встретились в первый раз. И я ответил. Какая разница, как я отношусь к этому сейчас?

— Вы же сделали потом его своей парой, — ответила Виктория.

— Ему было десять лет! О чём вы вообще? А я тогда даже не осознавал толком, что предпочитаю парней. И меня бросила любимая девушка! — Дерек сам не понимал, отчего он так злится.

— Что ж. Думаю, с вас достаточно, — сказала Виктория. — Я поговорю со Стайлзом. И в ближайшие день-два озвучу вам своё решение.

Дерек, всё ещё обозлённый, молча кивнул, поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Его не покидало чувство, что свою часть проверки он напрочь провалил.

Дерек вышел из кабинета инспектора мрачный, и у Стайлза, ждущего на стуле в коридоре, ёкнуло в груди. Ничего не вышло? Дереку отказали прямо сейчас? А Стайлз опять оказался бесполезен.

— Ты как? — спросил Стайлз. Хотя можно было и не спрашивать.

Дерек непонятно дёрнул головой. И сказал:

— Позвони мне, когда закончите. Буду где обычно. — Хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и ушёл.

Та самая инспектор, Виктория Арджент, стояла в дверях и смотрела на Стайлза.

Он пошевелил в ботинках пальцами ног — те уже невыносимо болели — и поднялся со своего места.

Стайлз с детства знал, что оборотни распознают ложь по пульсу — как-то мама Дерека рассказывала об этом его маме, а мелкий Стайлз запомнил. И даже придумал способ обойти это — надеть жёсткую обувь на размер меньше. Если проходить в такой хотя бы пару часов, то пальцы ног начинали болеть так невыносимо, что пульс оставался учащённым, пока её не снимешь. Стайлз редко пользовался этим, но одну пару ботинок на всякий случай хранил — в конце концов, он работал в конторе, где целое подразделение состояло из оборотней.

Вот и сегодня ботинки пригодились.

Стайлз, стараясь не хромать, прошёл в кабинет инспектора и устроился в кресле для посетителей.

Виктория плотно прикрыла дверь и села за стол напротив.

— Это стандартная процедура, Стайлз. Мы стараемся обеспечить безопасность — чтобы оборотни, а особенно альфы, не представляли угрозы для людей.

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Дерек мне об этом рассказывал.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Виктория. И тут же без паузы спросила: — Кто первым проявил инициативу к сексу?

— Эээ… Дерек. Нет, я. Нет, Дерек, — Стайлз окончательно запутался в показаниях. — А это важно?

— Я всего лишь проверяю, совпадаете ли вы в ответах.

— Дерек. Точно Дерек, — сказал Стайлз. — Ну, понимаете, он же альфа и всё такое.

— Мы переспим? — спросил тогда его Дерек. — Ты не против?

Если бы не нестерпимо болевшие пальцы ног, сердце Стайлза тогда просто выпрыгнуло бы из груди. Конечно! Впрочем, потом настроение упало — Дерек же не горит желанием получить в постель именно Стайлза. Он предложил это из вынужденной необходимости. Но всё равно это будет круто! Как выполнить давнюю мечту, пусть она за прошедшие годы слегка поблекла под трезвым пониманием, что Стайлз Дереку не сдался — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Стайлз и не претендовал на такое внимание Дерека — только на дружбу. А в личной жизни он по-прежнему оставался никому не нужным неудачником. Что поделать, Стайлз к этому привык.

Он ожидал, что Дерек просто предложит пойти к нему или к Стайлзу домой и заняться сексом — это же только для дела. Стоит ли разводить какие-то реверансы вокруг? Стайлз понял бы такой подход Дерека. Ну может, немного был бы разочарован практичной циничностью происходящего.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Дерек разочаровывать не стал. Позвонил через три дня и сказал:

— Как тебе идея сходить вместе на выставку комиксов? Я видел афишу.

Стайлз, конечно же, внутри проорал: «Тыщу раз да!!!», но по телефону деловито уточнил:

— ДиСи или Марвел?

— Не знаю, — сказал Дерек. — Это важно?

— Бэтмен из ДиСи.

— И Робин тоже. Я знаю, — ответил Дерек, и Стайлза окатило тёплой волной — Дерек всё-таки помнит? — По-моему, там всё вперемешку. Ну так пойдём?

— Жду адрес явки. — Стайлз сбросил звонок и, уже не сдерживаясь, проорал: «Да!», пока телефон вибрировал входящим сообщением с адресом.

Выставка и вправду оказалась смешанной. Там были не только ДиСи и Марвел, а вообще всё подряд. По полутёмному фойе старого кинотеатра между расставленных столов с продаваемыми и просто выставленными для чтения комиксами бродили косплееры. В дальнем от входа углу стояла будка с надписью: «Примерь костюм супергероя!» И само собой, Стайлз потащил Дерека именно туда.

Среди висящих синтетических и латексных костюмов сразу нашёлся нужный — Бэтмен.

Стайлз нетерпеливо сдёрнул вешалку с костюмом со стойки и протянул Дереку.

— Примерь, — и, заметив, как Дерек брезгливо принюхивается к костюму, умоляюще добавил: — Сделай Стайлзу приятное.

На этой фразе Дерек сдался: молча забрал костюм и скрылся за ширмой переодеваться. И вышел оттуда. О, Боги! Это был лучший Бэтмен из когда-либо виденных Стайлзом. Плотный чёрный Спандекс скульптурно обрисовывал мышцы Дерека, плащ висел за плечами так аутентично, что даже не верилось, что это обычная чёрная тряпка.

Парень, который занимался прокатом костюмов, одобрительно оглядел Дерека, покопался где-то в коробках и вытащил пластиковый шлем с ушками:

— Наденьте это.

Дерек натянул шлем, тот оставил на виду только чётко очерченный небритый подбородок. Это выглядело охуенно. Даже лучше, чем в тот раз, когда Стайлз увидел Дерека впервые — вот так же, в костюме Бэтмена — и оказался так очарован самой идеей быть Робином для этого Бэтмена, что это желание прошло, словно стальная спица, через всю его жизнь.

— Хочу фотки с тобой, — лихорадочно сказал Стайлз.

— Там есть фотокабинка, — парень указал вглубь зала.

Дерек ехидно усмехнулся, одними губами. И это было неприлично горячо.

Стайлз потащил Дерека за руку в сторону фотокабины. К счастью, пока они были единственными желающими.

Внутри Стайлз нахально устроился у Дерека на коленях. Они дурачились на камеру. Дерек изображал сурового спасителя, а Стайлз — то принцессу в беде, то верного Робина. И когда щёлкнула последняя вспышка, Стайлз не удержался и поцеловал Дерека в щёку.

Дерек медленно повернул голову. Стайлз уже открыл рот извиниться, но Дерек так же медленно положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе.

Это было похоже на грязный, мокрый и совершенно восхитительный поцелуй с порно-звездой. Или с рок-звездой. Не важно. Любые звёзды всё равно меркли перед Дереком.

Стайлзу показалось или тот выпустил клыки?

Когда в глазах начали мелькать искры от нехватки воздуха, Стайлз отодвинулся. Он безотчётно облизывал губы и метался взглядом по лицу Дерека: радужка у того была красная, и клыки тоже виднелись. Волчьи клыки — как у настоящих супер-людей. Стайлзу безумно хотелось их потрогать.

— Чёрт, — Стайлз положил ладони на грудь Дерека. Какой смысл ходить кругами, когда всё было так очевидно? — Ты же знаешь, если бы была возможность, я бы трахнулся с тобой прямо здесь. Поехали ко мне!

— Ты не возражаешь, если я переоденусь в свои вещи? — Дерек мягко снял Стайлза с колен.

Пока Стайлз ждал Дерека, он нагло прикарманил себе их фотки, уверенный, что Дереку такой косплей не нужен.

Стараясь не выглядеть как фанатка, Стайлз сдерживался всю поездку в метро. По Дереку было видно, что тот его читает: он почти незаметно наклонял голову к Стайлзу, крылья носа расширялись во время вдоха, и в этот момент Дерек немного прикрывал глаза — это очень заводило. В автобусе Стайлз, придавленный внезапной толпой, не смог удержать счастливой улыбки. Он висел на поручне, потел и бесстыдно источал феромоны, которые кроме Дерека никто не чувствовал.

— Нам нужно в аптеку? — у самого уха спросил Дерек.

Стайлз неожиданно для себя покраснел. Он, конечно, подготовился, но произнести это слово вслух на весь салон не мог.

— Я всё купил, — тихо ответил он.

— Нам на какой выходить? — уже громче уточнил Дерек.

— После поворота.

И Дерек тут же зашевелил плечами, намекая всем вокруг, что сейчас начнётся движение, и положил одну руку Стайлзу чуть выше пояса. Тепло успокаивало. Стайлз в первый раз подумал, что их предстоящий секс может стать не только актом страсти — в наличии которой со стороны Дерека он уже не сомневался, — но и чем-то более интимным, как начало долгожданной дружбы.

Зайдя в лифт, Стайлз привычно прижался спиной к противоположной стене и, подцепив пальцами шлёвки на джинсах Дерека, подтянул того к себе между широко расставленных ног. Дерек сразу поддался, с улыбкой увлекая в свой порнозвёздный поцелуй. Стайлз грудью почувствовал его заострившиеся соски. Боги! Стайлз громко застонал — эти соски были так прекрасны, что Стайлз хотел каждый из них вылизывать по часу.

Они ввалились в квартиру неприлично шумя. Стайлз тут же попытался стянуть с Дерека рубашку. И, если бы ему хватило сил, то он нагнул бы Дерека и там же у двери трахнул. Трахнул альфу, ага. Не в этой жизни. Стайлз, конечно, не был девственником, но и снизу не был.

— Эм, Дерек, — Стайлз немного нервно сглотнул, — ты знаешь, я никогда так не трахался. Надеюсь, это не проблема?

— Никогда? — Дерек замер.

— Нет, ну были в колледже… и после — дрочка, минеты и всякое такое. Но, видимо, моей заднице суждено стать твоей. Будь нежен, — попытался закончить шуткой Стайлз.

Похоже, Дерек не собирался смеяться. Он положил ладони по бокам шеи Стайлза и, не теряя зрительного контакта, приоткрыл рот, показывая растущие клыки. То ли от того, что сосуды были сжаты, то ли от волнения Стайлз начал чувствовать биение собственного пульса в ушах. Он всё хотел спросить, можно ли ему потрогать клыки, но слова не выходили. А Дерек кивнул, разрешая.

Стайлз дрожащей рукой потянулся вверх, по пути скользнул по груди, по шершавому подбородку и неловко ткнул пальцами в верхние зубы. Но было уже не важно, насколько глупо Стайлз сейчас выглядел, — он наконец-то дотронулся до клыков, провёл по дёснам, приподнимая губу, тронул нижний ряд резцов. Ощущения были фантастическими. Стайлзу требовалось изучить этот рот.

Он так увлёкся, что исследовал его уже двумя руками, большими пальцами очерчивая контуры, до глубоких вмятин на подушечках давя на конусы клыков.

— Боги, — Стайлз понял, что Дерек отпустил его шею, когда тот занялся его ширинкой. — Ты знаешь, что я сейчас чувствую?

В ответ Дерек взял в горсть его яйца.

— Ох, чёрт, — Стайлз скользнул большими пальцами вглубь рта и тут же мокро поцеловал Дерека.

Дерек обхватил его задницу и крепко сжал, тем самым немного отрезвив.

— Дерек, Дерек, — часто задышал Стайлз. — Подожди. Я знаю, что тебе важны твои волчьи штуки, запахи и всякое такое, но мне нужно в душ. Может, тебе это неприятно, но…

— Я не против.

— Что?

Дерек опять положил ладонь на шею и внятно проговорил:

— Сходи в душ. Не знаю, что ты себе придумал, но я не животное. Я хочу чувствовать твой запах, а не тех людей, которые тебя лапали в дороге. И я сам хочу… — Дерек шутливо улыбнулся, — ополоснуться после того костюма.

Стайлз со скоростью бэт-мобиля унёсся в ванную, на ходу прокричав, что Дерек может чувствовать себя как дома.

Стоя перед зеркалом, Стайзл всматривался в отражение, пытаясь уговорить свое сердце не биться так сильно о грудную клетку, а то Дерек ещё подумает, что Стайлз его боится. Но Дерек был словно один из героев, сошедших со страниц комиксов, о котором можно только мечтать. Безопасно и издалека, зная, что он нереален и не сможет, например, разбить это взволнованное сердце. Не то чтобы Стайлз был уже влюблён, но он бы не отказался от звания секс-друга.

Дерек воспользовался предложением — через некоторое время полностью голый вошёл в ванную и шагнул к Стайлзу в душевую кабину.

— Ты не запер дверь, — просто сказал он. Снял с подставки губку с гелем и протянул со словами: — Не хочешь помочь?

И повернулся спиной к Стайлзу.

Места на двоих хватало, но не с размахом, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось выбирать: или он отклоняет назад туловище и прижимается вставшим членом к заднице Дерека, или он держит себя в рамках приличия, но практически лишается возможности намылить богическую спину целиком. Стайлз, конечно, выбрал третье — отбросил губку, вылил на себя гель и прижался всем телом к Дереку.

— Каааак я этого хотел, — протяжно простонал он и простёр руки вперед, обнял Дерека за талию, как по рельефным булыжникам мостовой, провёл ладонями по прессу вверх и наконец-то добрался до сосков. Даже в тепле душа те стояли, как две упругие оливины.

Дерек не мог не чувствовать Стайлзов член, идеально вписавшийся ему в ложбинку, но он всё равно завёл руку назад и, сжав бедро, притянул к себе. Стайлз невольно толкнулся глубже. Он всё понимал, понимал про альф и всё такое, но желание накрывало его. Он зажмурился, уткнулся Дереку в шею и забормотал, продолжая мелко толкаться:

— Прости, прости, я не могу, так хочу тебя.

Дерек лишь сдавленно выдохнул, свободной рукой разжал пальцы Стайлза, вцепившиеся в его сосок, и настойчиво направил вниз. Стайлз успел неритмично несколько раз дёрнуть его член и позорно слил, ввинтившись глубоко между бёдер. Оргазм на пару секунд оглушил его.

— Чёрт, о, чёрт, я кончил на Дерека! Дерек меня убьёт.

— Не убьёт, — пообещал Дерек, разворачиваясь. Он даже улыбался. — Полегчало?

Дерек погладил Стайлза по груди, согнал ладонью остатки пены, приласкал яйца. Стайлз, слишком чувствительный от нервов и пережитого оргазма, слабо подёргивался и неверяще улыбался в ответ. Дерек, не стесняясь, слегка присел, раздвигая бёдра, и начал обмывать себя там, куда попала сперма Стайлза. И было похоже, что Дерек не пытается её смыть, а словно втирает в себя. Его член не потерял напряжения и так же красиво прижимался к животу.

— Ты нереальный, я тебе это говорил?

— Наверное, говорил. Пойдём в постель.

Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и, не вытираясь, потянул в комнату. Диван был уже разложен, постельное бельё разглажено, резинки и смазка лежали на журнальном столике возле.

Дерек увидел удивление Стайлза, но только хмыкнул на это. Он лениво подошёл к дивану, будто натянутые яйца ему не мешали, и повалился сверху, словно огромная самодовольная псина. Наливающийся член Стайлза хотел его трахнуть, Стайлз хотел его трахнуть, но в то же время Дерек был альфой всем собой, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что он действительно хочет, чтобы Дерек трахнул его. До этого момента озарения Стайлз никогда не думал, чтобы подставиться кому-то, даже когда Дерек предложил секс, Стайлза несколько напугала перспектива быть снизу.

— Ты завис, — сказал Дерек.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз и забрался на диван.

Его ещё влажная грудь прижалась к груди Дерека, Стайлз расслабил напряжённые руки, а Дерек подхватил его в поцелуй. Потом Стайлз немного позависал на сосках, понял, как вытянуть из Дерека чудесные стоны, и припал к члену. На вкус он отличался от человеческих, разница была неуловимой, как между членом белого парня и темнокожего, но она была, и Стайлзу это нравилось, заводило, он хотел доставить этому члену удовольствие.

В какой-то момент Дерек, до этого пытавшийся сдерживаться, застонал, резко поднялся и, в одну секунду скрутив Стайлза, как броненосца, уткнулся ртом ему в задницу. Стайлз чуть не подавился и не сразу понял, в какой позе они оказались — всё произошло слишком быстро.

— Дерек! — Стайлз похлопал его по бедру. — У меня инфаркт будет от таких манёвров.

— Прости, — совершенно неискренне сказал Дерек, — я тоже уже не могу.

И больше ничего не говорил, пока не вылизал Стайлза до состояния расплавленного девственного желе. К тому моменту как Дерек подтянул его на четвереньки, Стайлзу казалось, что в его заднице так мокро и расслабленно, что смазка им не понадобится. Но Дерек всё равно, надев презерватив, щёлкнул крышкой тюбика.

Стайлзу была приятна такая забота.

Но Дерек медлил, и было не понятно, дразнит он или ещё что-то. Чем было это «ещё что-то» Стайлз не придумал, он стал пьяным и размазанным от удовольствия, он хотел в себя член, и это было новое смущающее чувство.

— Теперь ты завис? — Стайлз чуть обернулся и успел увидеть лицо Дерека с закушенной губой, а потом Дерек вставил. Легко и распирающе-приятно он въехал до основания.

— Ого? — удивлённо выдохнул Дерек.

— Охренеть! — вторил ему Стайлз.

Как же он хотел увидеть это своими глазами. У него такого с партнёрами не бывало. Он даже не знал, что можно так расслабиться.

И Дерек начал двигаться. Он зафиксировал Стайлза, обхватив ладонями за пояс, крепко, но не сдавливая, как держат балерин во время вращений. Его толстый член, ходивший туда-сюда, давил на простату, непрерывно раздражая. Это было слишком прекрасно чтобы молчать.

— Боги! Я чувствую, что меня трахает сам Бэтмен!

Дерек сзади тихо фыркнул сдерживая смех и поддал бёдрами сильнее.

— О, да! — не умолкал Стайлз. — Сделай своего Робина мужчиной!

— Ты ненормальный. — В голосе Дерека слышались улыбка и предоргазменное напряжение.

Стайлз потянулся к своему члену, чтобы постараться кончить одновременно с Дереком. Но тот без предупреждения навалился на спину, у Стайлза подогнулась рука, и они оба плюхнулись на постель.

— Подожди, — в самое ухо прохрипел Дерек, — я хочу сперва кончить на тебя.

— Что? — сдавленно простонал Стайлз.

— Замри, — повелел Дерек. Он приподнялся, придавив Стайлза ладонью между лопаток, второй оттянул ягодицу и задвигался быстро-быстро. А потом так же разочаровывающе быстро вышел, сдёрнул резинку и с волчьим рыком обкончал Стайлзу спину. Он обкончал Стайлза всего, потому что, когда тот, охреневший, попытался повернуться и посмотреть, сгусток спермы попал на его губы и Стайлз невольно слизнул.

— Я сейчас, лежи, — Дерек метнулся к оставленной пачке презервативов, надел следующий на ещё не опавший член и, подтащив Стайлза за ногу, перевернул его на спину и вставил.

Это было так дико, что Стайлз сам взвыл. Дерек натягивал его на себя, параллельно дрочил, и Стайлза надолго не хватило. Он сжался внутри, а потом будто сноп искр пронёсся из его члена к головке, и Стайлза разорвало на много маленьких Мечиславиков.

— Ох, чёрт, — присвистнул он обалдело, когда пришёл в себя, — нихрена себе первый раз.

Дерек тем временем разлёгся рядом и занимался тем, что размазывал их сперму по коже.

— Могу я попросить тебя не мыть до завтра хотя бы голову? — Дерек перекатился поближе и уткнулся носом в волосы Стайлза.

— Ты выбрал стратегически верный момент, — Стайлз накрыл его руку своей, приостанавливая, — я тебе сейчас ни в чём не откажу.

— Тогда можно я в тебя кончу без резинки? — тут же сориентировался Дерек.

— Бооооожееее...

Воспоминания об их невероятном единственном разе нахлынули совершенно некстати. Чёрт, это было неловко — инспектор же оборотень и, похоже, всё сейчас поняла: она смотрела на Стайлза насмешливо. К счастью, она дала ему передышку и дальше начала задавать простые вопросы. Вроде того, каким спортом увлекался Дерек в школе, или где Дерек и Стайлз провели последний отпуск, или как они начали встречаться — они обговорили это с Дереком заранее, и Стайлз добросовестно затвердил ответы.

— А как вы встретились в первый раз? — спросила Виктория. — В Бикон-Хиллз.

Это момент при обсуждении с Дереком они как-то пропустили. Но Дерек же запомнил тот день? Раз позвал его на выставку комиксов. Стайлз не сомневался, что они совпадут в ответах — это их реальная жизнь, а не придуманная поездка в отпуск.

Стайлзу было шесть лет. Или пять? Нет, точно шесть! Это был его шестой день рождения. Мама устроила Стайлзу костюмированную вечеринку, пригласила детей своих друзей и соседей. В итоге гости оказались разного возраста, но всё равно было весело.

В то время Стайлз сходил с ума по Человеку-пауку и на праздник натянул красно-синий костюм с вышитым на груди пауком. День рождения вышел шумным и бодрым: самые младшие дети и Стайлз с ними носились по лужайке перед домом. А потом он увидел Бэтмена — совсем взрослого мальчика, намного старше, чем Стайлз. Мальчик спокойно стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдал за остальными и казался загадочным в своей облегающей чёрной одежде и маске. Стайлз подошёл к нему, чтобы поздороваться.

— Бэтмен, привет! — И важно добавил: — А я Человек-паук.

— Вижу, — снисходительно сказал Бэтмен, глядя на Стайлза сверху вниз.

— Мы с тобой из разных комиксов, — сообщил Стайлз.

— Знаю.

— А где Робин? — спросил Стайлз.

Бэтмен посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Какой Робин?

— Ну твой лучший друг, — пояснил Стайлз, удивляясь, что человек не понимает очевидного: это Человек-паук работает в одиночку, а у Бэтмена должен быть Робин.

— У меня нет Робина, — сказал Бэтмен. — Хочешь им стать?

— Хочу! — сразу согласился Стайлз. Стянул с себя маску Человека-паука и пошёл искать бумажку, чтобы написать на ней большую Р — знак Робина.

А Бэтмен вдруг пошёл за ним. Выслушал сбивчивые объяснения Стайлза про знак Робина, помог найти бумагу и фломастер, сам написал букву и, присев на корточки перед Стайлзом, прикрепил бумажку с ней на костюм. А потом они играли. Стайлз уже не помнил, во что именно. Но это было так круто, что вечером он отказывался расставаться с Бэтменом, пока мама не сказала строго:

— Мечислав, сейчас же отпусти Дерека. Ему пора домой.

Стайлз запомнил тогда, что Бэтмена зовут Дерек.

— Дерек пришёл к нам домой на мой шестой день рождения. В костюме Бэтмена.

— На шестой? — нахмурилась Виктория. — То есть ему было тринадцать?

— Где-то так, — согласился Стайлз.

— И вы общались?

— Мы играли. До сих пор удивляюсь, что Дерек тогда провозился со мной целый вечер. Я был довольно непоседливым ребёнком.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянула Виктория. — В каком-то смысле вы знаете друг друга всю жизнь. — Потом вдруг внимательно уставилась на Стайлза и сказала: — Немного не по протоколу, но всё-таки удовлетворите моё любопытство. Какие чувства вы испытываете к Дереку?

Наверное, сердце Стайлза сейчас пропустило удар. И даже ботинки, сдавливающие ноги, не помогли.

— Знаете, я всегда хотел быть с ним рядом. Как друг, — честно ответил Стайлз. — С самого детства. Как в комиксе: Бэтмен и его верный Робин. Слышали, наверное, про такой?

— Да, слышала, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Спасибо, Стайлз. Этого достаточно. Вы можете идти.

Стайлз поднялся, кивнул ей и торопливо вышел. Он очень надеялся, что не завалил собеседование и смог на этот раз помочь Дереку.

После собеседования Дереку так и не удалось встретиться со Стайлзом — их взвод срочно выдернули на миссию по освобождению заложников: съехавший с катушек чувак держал в подвале двух своих дочерей-подростков. Мужик оказался хорошо вооружён, и Дерека с ребятами вызвали для подкрепления. Операция и последовавший за ней разбор полётов затянулись почти на сутки. Перед этим Дерек только успел сбросить смску Стайлзу, что уходит, а потом после — что вернулся и в порядке. И поехал домой отсыпаться.

На другой день, едва Дерек появился в офисе, его вызвали к Виктории в кабинет.

Она молча указала на кресло и, когда Дерек сел в него, протянула ему тонкую папку с заключением. Он открыл и выхватил взглядом на странице с текстом главное: «к работе допущен без ограничений» и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Мы прошли проверку?

— По большей части, — усмехнулась Виктория.

— По большей части? — нахмурился Дерек.

— Это было даже интересно. Вы не совпали на пару лет, когда описывали момент вашей первой встречи.

— Хм… — растерялся Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить, где он мог непосредственно столкнуться со Стайлзом до его приглашения на выпускной. — А что сказал Стайлз?

— Ему было шесть, вам тринадцать. Вы были в костюме Бэтмена на его дне рождения.

— О, Господи, — от нахлынувшего осознания допущенной им катастрофической ошибки пробормотал Дерек. Но спохватился, что сейчас не один. — Я могу быть свободен?

— Идите, — кивнула Виктория.

Дерек закрыл за собой дверь кабинета и задумался. Шесть лет? Стайлзу было шесть лет? Этот косплей с костюмом Бэтмена, и странная слишком оживлённая реакция Стайлза на него. Дерек позвал его тогда на выставку без всякого подтекста — хотел сделать что-то приятное любителю комиксов. Но, похоже, для Стайлза это выглядело как намёк на что-то другое. А Дерек сейчас даже припомнить не мог, о чём идёт речь. Мама действительно могла его взять с собой к Стилински на день рождения их единственного сына, они же дружили. А Дерек не отказал бы ей.

Чёрт! Дереку срочно надо было увидеть Стайлза и задать ему вопрос. Но перед этим он собирался заехать домой. Не к себе, а к родителям в Бикон-Хиллз. И лишние сто пятьдесят миль туда и обратно в таком вопросе ничего не значили.

Старая самодельная открытка нашлась именно там, где Дерек её и оставлял — в обувной коробке под кроватью, где он хранил срезанный с формы знак капитана команды по лакроссу, пару подаренных в школе валентинок — от Пейдж и от того самого Гарри, из-за поцелуя с которым Пейдж его бросила, и прочие ностальгические мелочи.

Дерек достал открытку, открыл и ещё раз вгляделся в криво нарисованное сердечко. Талия внизу хлопотала с обедом в честь внезапного приезда Дерека. И отказаться было никак нельзя, хотя Дерек торопился обратно в Сан-Франциско.

С другой стороны, это было неплохо: может быть, мама помнила тот самый день рождения Стайлза?

— Мам, а ты по-прежнему общаешься с женой шерифа? — спросил Дерек, спустившись на кухню. — Клаудия, верно?

— Да, Клаудия, — сказала Талия. — Общаюсь. А что?

— Не помнишь, ты когда-нибудь брала меня на день рождения к Стайлзу?

— Помню, конечно. Ты был такой очаровательный в том костюме, — улыбнулась Талия. — В тот день я и поняла, что ты будешь хорошим альфой. Когда увидела, как ты возишься с сыном Клаудии. — Она помолчала, продолжая расставлять посуду на столе. А потом вдруг добавила: — От тебя пахнет этим мальчиком. Вы встречаетесь?

Чёрт. Дерек должен был догадаться, что мама учует.

— Это сложно, — пробормотал Дерек. — Я пока не понял.

— Когда определитесь, привози его в гости, — сказала Талия. — Позовём Ноа и Клаудию. Устроим семейный ужин.

Ох, мама! Как обычно. Хорошо хоть, она не имела привычки раздавать бессмысленные советы, предоставляя Дереку самому разбираться со своей жизнью.

Дерек уехал сразу после обеда. И всю дорогу никак не мог перестать думать. Он вспомнил тот день рождения Стайлза. И то необычное чувство, что его умиляет и забавляет маленький взъерошенный мальчишка в костюме Человека-паука, его желание заинтересовать собой Дерека и неприкрытый восторг, когда Дерек действительно заинтересовался.

А потом он вспомнил, что у них был ещё один разговор — через пару лет после выпускного, когда Дерек на правах старшего брата приехал поддержать Кору: школа вдруг решила стать продвинутой и организовала женскую футбольную команду, куда сестра, само собой, записалась одной из первых. В тот день проходил матч с командой школы из другого штата. И ради него Дерек даже пропустил занятия в колледже.

Когда Дерек наблюдал, как куча девчонок носится по полю за мячом, рядом с ним оказался Стайлз.

— Болеешь за сестру? — спросил он.

— Да. — Почему-то Дерека даже не напрягало присутствие Стайлза, хотя все эти тринадцатилетние подростки в разгаре пубертата были невыносимо раздражающими — и запахами, и каким-то внутренним беспокойством. — А ты за кого болеешь?

— За всех наших, — как само собой разумеющееся выдал Стайлз.

— Нравится кто-то из девочек? — с мягкой усмешкой поинтересовался Дерек. Просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

— А тебе? — неожиданно парировал Стайлз.

— Эй, — с угрозой предупредил его Дерек. К этому времени он принял свою сексуальную ориентацию. И признался семье, для которой, как оказалось, это даже не стало новостью. Но обсуждать такие вещи с пацаном на школьной трибуне был всё ещё не готов.

— Да ладно, — с какой-то снисходительностью сказал Стайлз. — Мне тоже больше нравится Бэтмен, а не Женщина-кошка. Что в этом такого?

Это было невозможно забавно. Мальчишка решил спасти самооценку Дерека?

— Здесь бывают соревнования по лакроссу, — поддел Дерек. — Тогда тебе лучше сходить на них.

— Знаю, — помрачнел Стайлз. — Я в команде.

— На скамейке запасных? — подколол Дерек. И, судя по ускорившемуся пульсу Стайлза, попал тому по больному месту.

Явно уязвлённый Стайлз промолчал, насупленно разглядывая девчонок на поле. Как раз в этот момент команда Бикон-Хиллз забила, и стадион взорвался приветственными криками.

Дерек порадовался голу — тем более, что забила его как раз Кора. Но всё равно ощущал что-то неприятное и царапающее внутри — он напрасно сейчас обидел мальчишку.

— Если ты предпочитаешь Бэтмена, а не Женщину-кошку, то зачем пришёл сюда? — примирительно спросил Дерек.

— Не всё же завязано на этом, — сердито выдал Стайлз. — У меня есть друзья. Я болею за них.

— Кто из них?

— Эрика и Лидия. — Стайлз показал сначала на одну из девочек на поле, а потом на скамейке запасных.

— А с Корой вы общаетесь?

— Иногда, — пробормотал откровенно смутившийся Стайлз.

А Дерек невольно усмехнулся: вот откуда Стайлз знает о его проблемах с ориентацией — использует мелкую как источник информации. Впрочем, пенять этим Стайлзу смысла он не видел. Пусть общаются, Кора уже слабо представляла себе его нынешнюю жизнь.

Да и время матча подошло к концу, с сильным перевесом хозяев поля. Дерек поднялся с места, чтобы спуститься вниз и обнять счастливую сестру. И, уже удерживая на весу напрыгнувшую на него от избытка чувств Кору, краем глаза заметил, как Стайлз обнимается сразу с двумя девочками — теми самыми, на которых он показывал. Судя по тому, как восторженно одна из них ему что-то говорила, а Стайлз внимательно слушал, он действительно был для них хорошим другом.

Подъезжая к городу, Дерек набрал Стайлза. На телефоне было уже несколько пропущенных звонков от него.

— Эй, ты где потерялся? — взволнованно спросил Стайлз, как только ответил на вызов.

— Привет. Мы прошли проверку.

— Ооо! — восторженно протянул Стайлз. — Поздравляю!

— Хочу это отметить. Ты свободен сейчас?

— Почти вышел с работы. Приеду куда скажешь.

Дерек скинул ему адрес небольшого семейного ресторана — в надежде, что вечером рабочего дня там будет не слишком много людей. И сам поехал туда же.

Стайлз появился в ресторане минут через сорок. Шумный, сияющий — словно для него пройденная Дереком проверка была так же важна, как для самого Дерека. И уселся за стол.

Дерек с каким-то новым чувством рассматривал Стайлза: вздёрнутый нос, родинки, взъерошенные волосы. До него это дошло, пока он ехал по трассе. А сейчас, увидев Стайлза, он утвердился в этом окончательно — этот мальчишка всегда ему нравился. Всегда. Но Дерек был слеп и не понимал этого.

Стал бы он кому-то другому, пусть даже давно знакомому, предлагать выдать себя за его пару? И переспать для этого? Дерек мысленно представил на месте Стайлза нескольких знакомых парней. Может быть, переспать с кем-то из них Дерек бы не отказался, но встрять в авантюру с парой — точно нет.

Официант подошёл к их столу и разлил по бокалам заранее заказанное Дереком шампанское. Они подняли бокалы.

— За удачный исход! — Дерек отсалютовал своим бокалом Стайлзу.

Стайлз нравился Дереку, но всё равно оставался единственный вопрос, на который у Дерека не было ответа: а чем всё это было для Стайлза?

Они выпили. И Стайлз с любопытством спросил:

— Она тебе что-нибудь сказала? — И тут же изобразил, как его знобит. — Ух! Пугающая женщина.

А Дерек достал из кармана и выложил перед Стайлзом ту самую открытку.

Стайлз, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на неё. Пульс у него сразу участился.

— Так ты её сохранил? — неверяще спросил он. — С ума можно сойти!

— Я хотел спросить. Почему ты мне её дал?

— Ну как, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Робин спешит на помощь и всё такое. Я тогда считал, что если приглашают на выпускной, то надо вручить что-то с сердечком.

— Так ты не был в меня влюблён? — Дерека словно ударили пыльным мешком по голове.

— Не уверен, что в моём лексиконе в то время было такое слово, — виновато признался Стайлз. — Ты расстроен?

Дерек попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. Но, кажется, безуспешно. Как можно было оказаться таким эгоцентричным придурком? И принять детское пожелание дружбы за влюблённость? Если бы Дерек хоть немного включил мозг, он бы так не облажался.

— Дерек? Эй! — Стайлз пощёлкал перед его лицом пальцами. — Кого мы хороним?

— Я тебя неправильно понял, — выдавил Дерек. — Прости меня. Если захочешь, мы можем продолжать общаться как друзья.

— Что? — нахмурился Стайлз. — А мы разве сейчас не друзья?

— Без секса. Просто дружба.

Стайлз молча уставился на Дерека, явно обдумывая что-то. Дерек прислушивался к нему, но пульс звучал ровно, как метроном.

— Нет, — наконец выдал Стайлз.

— Нет? — успел расстроиться Дерек.

— Хочу быть твоим секс-другом.

Дерек невольно улыбнулся. От формулировки ответа. Да и просто, от облегчения.

— Секс-друг… — протянул Дерек. — Мне нравится.

— Но с одним условием, — сурово добавил Стайлз. — Ты дашь мне себя трахнуть. Вообще-то до тебя в роли альфы всегда был я.

Дерек рассмеялся. Чёрт. Стайлз невероятный! Говорил ли Дерек ему это когда-нибудь? Если не говорил, то просто обязан сказать. И, пожалуй, Дерек отгрызет себе что-нибудь, если вдруг наделает глупостей и упустит этого пацана.

Они валялись в постели уставшие и расслабленные после двух раундов охуенного секса, когда Стайлз вдруг вспомнил:

— Звонила моя мама и сказала, что хочет устроить семейный ужин с твоими родителями. И спросила, не приеду ли я? Ты не знаешь, чего это они?

— Ох, — смутился Дерек. — Моя мама учуяла на мне твой запах.

— О, нет! — простонал Стайлз и зарылся краснеющим лицом в подушку. — Серьёзно? Твои родители каждый раз будут знать, что мы потрахались? — тут он с ужасом уставился на Дерека: — И ты каждый раз знал, когда у твоих родителей был секс? Ох, неееет! Не отвечай, я не хочу об этом ничего знать!

— Да ладно тебе, — мягко усмехнулся Дерек. — Когда пара в постоянных отношениях — их запахи перемешиваются. И был у них секс или нет, уже не так очевидно.

— Чудесно, — сразу успокоился Стайлз. — Тогда нам срочно надо ускорить процесс перемешивания запахов! Ну что, Бэтвулф? Ты готов? — и потянулся к Дереку за поцелуем. — Ты же дашь мне кончить в тебя без резинки?

Это прозвучало так горячо, что Дерек, ещё минуту назад не способный пошевелить конечностями, к своему удивлению понял, что ещё как готов.

— Ты сделал наши фейковые фотки? — прошипел Дерек на ухо Стайлзу, оттащив его подальше, чтобы их не слышали родители Дерека, пока те вместе с родителями Стайлза на диване в гостиной с умилением рассматривали пачку фотографий, где Дерек и Стайлз «тусовались на море», «ездили на рыбалку», «ходили в парк развлечений», и фотки выглядели как настоящие. Если бы Дерек не знал, что никаких моря, рыбалки и парка развлечений не было, то даже не усомнился бы в их подлинности: Стайлз виртуозно владел фотошопом. Где он взял фотографии Дерека, тот предпочитал не знать никогда.

— Я думал, вдруг инспекторша запросит.

— И ты подсунул их родителям? — осуждающе прошептал Дерек.

— Ну классные же фотки получились! — виновато пробормотал Стайлз. — И все довольны.

— Они фейковые!

— Ну хочешь, давай скажем им правду, — Стайлз, похоже, совсем расстроился.

— Нет, не скажем, — решительно ответил Дерек. — Сделаем потом настоящие.

— Дыааа, — довольным шёпотом согласился Стайлз.


End file.
